My lover is my worst enemy
by Aliy
Summary: Another one of my one shots. Mac and Barrons get into another argument. Whats it's about this time? Read and find out. R


**Another one shot just a fun little Mac and Barrons argement. Hope you enjoy!**

"_And now for today's daily weather report. Well you better get out while you can, if you can. It looks like we'll be taking a break from all this rain and have a sun shine around 64' for the rest of the day. Just remember if you step outside your home make sure that you braced and prepared to for whatever's out there if you step outside the comfort of your house. Now back to you Seth."_

I sighed and clicked off the radio. The small population of people that were still alive in Dublin since the walls had fell had put up a one way radio tower.

That only transmitted one station. Barrons in particular hates the station because of the faulty reports that were announced every day.

I was merely annoyed by it because all they did was give reports. I mean come on radios are supposed to be for music, well mostly music anyway at least that's the way it was before the walls fell.

The side-seer's down at the abbey were protesting the people that started the station, at least that's what I've heard from Kat anyways.

I looked down at my perfectly manicured Ice Princess Blush nails and noticed that the normal glow that surrounds my skin was gone.

I had lost my tan It wasn't a very hard thing to do in Dublin; easily with all the rain we've been having the past couple of days.

I thought about the weather report the radio guy had said and figured what the hell this may be my chance to get my tan back.

I jumped up from behind the registered only to flip the 'Closed' sighed on _my_ book store.

I ran upstairs to my old room and started digging through all the stuff that mom had brought over that had belonged to me from before they moved.

"Come on, come on I know you're in here." I muttered to myself as I shifted another box and dug through the one underneath it.

"Ah-ha," I said as I held up my old hot pink bikini, I could have wore Alina pail green one but I knew it take longer to find then this one.

I defiantly needed to remind myself the next time I went out to pick myself up a new bikini.

My old bikini was really just your average bikini, no belly chain or anything like what V'lane or Cure had me wear while in faire but it did have the words 'Sugar Spice and Everything Nice' written across the back of the bottoms.

Alina had talked me into buying it.

I quickly changed and slipped my 'Juicy girl' shirt back on over my bikini, then I grabbed a towel from the bathroom. I headed out into the hallway and collided with a wall of muscle.

I staggered back afraid I was going to fall but a hand shot out and steadied me.

"And where do you intend on going dressed like that."

I looked up to meet Jericho's lustful gaze. When I replied I kept my tone cool and natural.

"Out, what's it to you Barrons." He made a growling noise from the back of his throat. Before I could even blink he had me up against the wall, my jaw wide while his tong thrust in and out of my mouth.

I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"No," I moaned and pushed his shoulder back.

"I can't," I panted slightly once I got a breath of air.

"Why not?" He nipped my neck, his sharp teeth grazing my skin.

I gasp then moaned closing my eyes, "I need to go upstairs."

"Why?" It came out more of a demand then a question.

"I was goanna work on my tan."

He pulled back then and gave me one of thoes Barrons famous looks. "What?"

"Ms. Lane you do realize that it's raining outside."

Now it was my turn to give him a look, "No it's not. When I closed up earlier the skies were clear." He stepped back releasing me from him and the wall.

"Fine," He said his tone back to all business, "But don't say I told you so."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I pick up my towel from the floor and continued on my way up to the filth floor of BB&B.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to Barrons only to find him staring at my ass. "We'll contain this later," I said and winked at him.

I didn't have to look back to know that he was still staring at my ass, I wiggled my butt a little more then neceary as I walked and I heard a deep chuckle as I contuned up the stairs.

Later that day I was lounging on the roof. My roof top garden was doing grate, I thought with all the rain we had been getting it would've drowned or something.

Anyway I was sun bathing, relaxing and just enjoying myself.

About ten minutes into my sun bathing a cloud move over the sun. I ignored it of coures thinking it would pass because it was just a small cloud.

Three seconds later there was a huge clap of thunder and the rain started pouring. I gasp jumping up and grabbing my towel running towage the door.

I twisted the nob on the door only to find it lock.

Shit! I had locked myself out. I franticly glanced around trying to find something for me take shelter under.

There was nothing around here, wait. There.

I spotted it; my only chance of getting out of this rain.

The fire escape, it leads down into the alley behind BB&B. I had never really paid much attention to it before.

I climbed down the latter on to the rusted platform and down a set of stairs, by the time I reached the last platform I was soaked.

Out in the rain without my spear or a flashlight, thank god for the exterior lights or I would have been screwed.

I tried the back door. Locked. Damn I was going to have to climb through the window. I held up the window and climbedup on a box, then threw one of my legs through the window. Pulling myself through and letting the window fall closed behind me.

I stomped through the book store my towel dripping wet over my shoulder and my hair sticking to the side of my face, while I left a trail of wet foot prints on the hardwood floors

I marched in to Barrons study throwing the door open wide as I did.

He looked up from whatever he was reading at his desk.

"Do. Not. Say. A. Word." I told him through clenched teeth.

I turned heading for the silver at the other end of his study, out of the corner of eye I saw the corners of his mouth twitch up.

I reached for my towel and threw it at him; at lighting fast speed he had me against the wall with my hands above my hands.

"This is all your fault," I spat at him.

"All my fault," he growled.

"Yes, it's all your fault you constant jackass. You jinxed me; it didn't start raining until after you said it was goanna rain."

He looked at me then let me go from the wall, "Bloody hell Mac is that what this is about? I can't control the bloody weather women."

He snapped at me then released me and turned his back towage me.

"Well because of you now I can't get my tan." Without another word I stepped through the silver.

_ **~O~**_

I showered, dried off and changed into my favorite lacy peach sleep shirt and matching panties.

I crawled into bed surprised that Jericho never joined me but then again with the way I had spoken to him earlier I didn't blame him.

When I woke up hours later I noticed Jericho still wasn't there he probably hadn't been all night.

I sighed as I got up not brothering to change clothes and went looking for him. I found him in one of the many room that he had down here.

"No Ryodan I didn't expect-," Jericho growled into the phone.

"WELL THAT IS NOT MY GOD DAMN PROBLEM, SO I SUGGEST YOU FIX IT YOUR SELF." He yelled into the phone then slammed it shut; he turned and eyed me whirly as if he was just now noticing me in the room which I knew he hadn't.

"Problems over at Chester's?"

"Problems that are none of our concern," he replied coolly.

He took hold of my hand, "Come, I want to show you something."

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a payful smile as he lead me to another room close to the kitchen.

At least I think it's close to the kitchen; I still get lost in the place.

"What is this?" I asked once we were in the room.

"Honestly Mac haven't you ever seen a tanning bed before."

"Of course I have," I said defensively. I sighed, "I meant what is it doing here?"

"I brought it here," He said pointy.

I rolled my eyes, "No duh, but why?" He smiled faintly, "I thought it was obvious."

When I didn't comment he continued. "I got so you could tan without throwing a hissy fit at me."

I stared at it and opened my mouth to respond but he was already gone. "That man," I mumbled shacking my head.

Later I found him in his study gazing over what seemed like a million papers.

"Barrons," I said. He pretended to ignore me.

"Jericho," I said softer. He looked up at me then; he was wearing one of his crisp Italian suits and I pretended to fix the color of his shirt so I could touch him.

"What is it Mac I'm extremely busy." I couldn't help but laugh at his cocky-ness.

"You never gave me the chance to thank you for the tanning bed."

"I do not care for showing emotion Ms. Lane even in the simplest way you of all people should know that by now."

I was about to reply with some snarky comment when I saw the glisten his eyes; he just loves teasing me.

"Consistent Jackass," I muttered as I dragged his head down by his tie until out lips meat.

"You know," he growled as his fangs grazed my lip. "You never apologized for snapping at me the other night either."

"Oh really," I said. I smiled against his lips and reached up and tangled my hands in his hair.

"And I think it's time that you should be taught a lesson." I was lifted up ontop of his desk as he shoved away papers.

Let's just say, we'll we didn't exactly make it all the way back to the bedroom because there were to many detous on the way.

**So people with any heart Read & Review.**


End file.
